Embers of a Great Blaze
by abysmal2218
Summary: 1xR one shot. An awkward, but sweet conversation between the two. Post EW


**Just something I thought of while I watched Endless Waltz. I had to give myself a break from my other stories. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The monitor beeped steadily. His chest was rising and falling, indicating that he was alive. She still couldn't go home. She couldn't walk out of the hospital room while he was still unconscious. He had saved her life while also trying to destroy the base she was being held captive in. He saved her life several times even though he promised he would end it.

She was still amazed that she had survived the blast. The roof had collapsed in on all of them and she was still alive. At the time she had to just take each second as it came, but now that she was safe and unscathed, she couldn't believe it. That little girl had been shot. Dekim was dead. Peace had been restored after twenty four hours of terror.

She couldn't believe that she had spent her Christmas as a hostage. Now, she was in a hospital next to her hero.

He claimed a year ago that he was nothing compared to her, but who was she next to him? An idealist? A pacifist? A silly little girl with a big idea that somehow came true. That's all she was, but she had him to thank for it all. He may not have agreed with her for a while, but he still helped her. That thought brought a small smile to her lips as she continued to watch his chest rise and fall.

She hadn't touched him at all. She could only force herself to sit next to his bed and stare.

That was another thing that had baffled her. She caught him during his collapse. He was unconscious in midair and had become dead weight once in her arms, but she held him closely until the other pilots came to retrieve them. She even rode in the ambulance to the hospital with him. She assumed that she was allowed to because of her status and the fact that she might be suffering from shock from such a situation, but you aren't shocked so easily when you're in love with a suicidal Gundam pilot. Once she arrived at the Preventers' hospital, she knew they let her ride with him because they knew what he meant to her.

She didn't even know how long she had been sitting there with him. She tried to sleep once, but the chair was too straight back for her to get comfortable. If she felt like she could touch him without disturbing his sleep she would have crawled up next to him. They never had much of a physical relationship, though. She wasn't sure how he would have handled the contact.

If she touched him, he might very well throw her across the room. She never touched him unless he initiated it, like the kiss.

Another smile crept across her lips for a second.

Would he really be upset if she just held his hand? She reached out slowly, gathering courage until her fingertips touched the palm of his calloused hand. His skin was warm which calmed her a little more.

"Relena." His voice was hoarse, startling her.

"Heero," pulling her hand back slightly, only to realize that he had a firm grip against her, "Are you feeling all right?"

He kept his eyes close, not responding to her question. Of course he didn't feel all right. He was exhausted and bruised, probably with broken bones, but no one was willing to tell her since she wasn't his relative.

She didn't say anything else to him. They could always sit in silence comfortably. Most people thought it was awkward, but they didn't understand. They were only fifteen when they met; of course they were awkward around each other. They had never had a normal conversation. It always involved the war.

She sighed heavily; they thought and acted too old for how young they actually are. Her sigh caused him to open his eyes slightly and earned her a groan.

"It's nothing. I'm glad you're alive."

His dark blue eyes studied her.

"The other pilots were here a while ago. Your friend, Duo, was concerned about you."

"Hn."

She swallowed nervously, not sure if she should continue the conversation. So many things had been happening while she sat by his side. So many things she needed to attend to, be refused while he was still out. As long as he was in the hospital, she wasn't going to work. This was the second time she had visited him in a hospital, but he had escaped the first time. She remembered that he jumped out the building without unleashing his parachute. She had been so afraid for him and felt so helpless that all she could do was call out for him.

She almost felt like laughing at the memory. She must be delirious if she wanted to laugh at his suicide attempt. It wasn't funny, but now she could see how much she affected him so early on.

"How long have you been here?" His voice croaked again.

"That's a good question." She offered him a small smile, "I'm not sure, probably five hours."

"You should go home."

She laughed lightly, moving the chair just an inch closer. He was still holding her hand, which proved to her that he didn't really want her to go.

"Miss Noin and the other Preventers are recovering your Gundam. Are you wanting to keep it? I can tell them not to dispose of it if you would like."

"That's all right. Quatre had all of them heading out into the sun before this uprising." He moved as if he wanted to sit up, but thought better of it.

She looked out of his window for the first time since her arrival. The sun was already over the city and tinted the sky orange. It was going to be a beautiful day that she more than likely wasn't going to enjoy. She liked the way the sunlight made the fresh snow glitter as she regretfully walked through it. She liked the crunching sound it made with each of her steps too. She wondered if Heero had ever noticed such mundane things.

"Is that girl alive?" He asked suddenly.

"She is. Lady Une has taken custody of her since she is Treize's daughter." Her eyes went back to his face. His eyes had dark circles underneath them and a large bruise was developing on his forehead.

"So it's true?"

She nodded, crossing her legs uncomfortably.

"You need to go home, Relena. You need to sleep."

"I'll be just fine. You're not the only one who can go days without sleeping."

"I sleep in intervals."

She nodded again. She had figured that much about him. He didn't sleep much no matter where he was. Even when he had taken residency in her country he was always underground with the mobile suits.

They sat in silence for a while again. There were plenty of things to talk about, but none of it seemed important at the moment. Everything could wait until later.

"You're not going to leave, are you?"

"No."

"Then lay down next to me." Heero pulled at her hand, helping her rise from the chair.

It was such a strange request from him, but she was more than willing to oblige. She lay on her side next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She was careful not to put too much of her weight on him in case he had broken bones and tender bruises. Quatre had told her that his Gundam had fallen from the sky when it exploded. Everyone had thought he died.

"Where are you going to go?" She asked into his chest, closing her eyes. She knew it was inevitable. He would leave as he always did.

"Hn."

She couldn't blame him for not answering her. She did follow him for a good portion of the year until she discovered the Sanc Kingdom; after than she became too busy to chase after him. Besides, she knew he would eventually show up at her door.

"You can always come with me." She suggested coyly, "I know I asked that last year, but the offer still stands."

She heard him swallow hard as he pulled her hand back into his. Their hands rested on his chest and she fell asleep to the pounding of his heartbeat.


End file.
